Story Of Us
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Caroline and Stefan reminisce on the events that gave them a miracle.


_my b'day is 19 Sep can you gift me fan fiction prompt is Stefan and Caroline are married and they have teenage daughter who is also a vampire and she ask our parents about how they met and why they are so clingy add some fluffy and flirty moments_

 **Story Of Us**

Caroline was at the stove stirring the pasta sauce, keeping a close eye on it so that she wouldn't burn it as she had done a few times in the past. Luckily Stefan was a patient teacher, and would eat whatever inedible thing she had made with a smile on his face. That just made her love him even more. As if her thoughts brought him to her, she felt his loving arms wrap around her waist. She immediately covered his arms, and tilted her head to rest against him, a smile curling her lips, "Hey."

"Hey." Stefan's voice was filled with a smile, the smile showing on his face as gazed into the pan of bubbling pasta sauce, "Mmm, that actually looks good enough to eat, Caroline."

"Hey!" Caroline laughingly cried, she spun in his arms to wrap her arms around his neck, smiling up at her husband, "Don't be mean."

"Mean?" Stefan pulled her closer to him, his eyes bright and amused as he teased his wife, "Mean is making me eat everything you make."

"I don't force you, Stefan." Caroline tilted her head to the side, dancing her fingers along the back of his neck, "I guess I could find another man to taste my horrible cooking." She bit her lip to prevent the grin covering her face, "Seeing as you hate the job so much." She made a move to leave his arms.

Stefan growled pulling her back to him roughly, "Mine! You are only mine, Caroline." He covered her lips with his, and kissed her hungrily, possessively, his hands roaming across her back, one sinking into her blonde curls.

"Urgh! You two are so disgusting!" A voice grumbled making their presence known, "Can't you ever keep your hands off each other?"

Stefan and Caroline broke apart from their kiss with a laugh, and turned to face the newcomer.

"It's called being in love, Lizzie." Caroline answered, resting her head on Stefan's shoulder, her arm around his waist. She really couldn't stop touching him if they were in the same room together.

Stefan draped his arm around Caroline's shoulder, stroking his hand through her hair as he smiled at her with love and affection, "It's what happens when you've been married to the love of your life for almost fifteen years, Lizzie."

"Seriously, you two are annoyingly perfect." Lizzie sighed, her green eyes that she shared with her father shone with amusement, her lips stretched wide in a smile she inherited from her mother, "Were you always this way from the day you met? Was it love at first sight? Did your eyes meet across the room and you both just knew?" She sighed wistfully, "All true loves start that way."

"They do." Caroline nodded, "But I wasn't the girl to capture his heart in that way. I'm not his true love."

"How can you say that!" Lizzie frowned, her eyes wide with disbelief, "You and dad are so obviously made for each other! Of course, you are his true love."

"By your definition of true love, Aunt Elena was your dad's true love." Caroline replied, she didn't want her daughter to have fairytale visions of love in her mind, "They fell in love the moment they met, and their love was epic."

"But I found something better than true love." Stefan added, gazing adoringly at Caroline, "I found real love. A love that built over time, from friendship, from trust, from being there unquestionably for one another. And without me ever realising it, I had fallen hard for her."

Lizzie sat at the table, sipping from a blood bag, and asked her parents, "Tell me. Tell me how you met and fell in love. Tell me why you are so clingy with each other." She eyed them with narrowed eyes, "I've seen how my friends parents act, and none of them are as clingy as you two are."

Stefan and Caroline shared a look full of understanding, and Caroline answered her daughter, "None of them went through what we did."

"So, tell me." Lizzie really wanted to know.

"After we eat, sweetheart." Caroline walked over and dropped a kiss on her daughter's head. She smiled at her, before going back to the stove and finishing cooking. Stefan helping her of course.

* * *

After dinner, Stefan, Caroline, and Lizzie moved into the living room. Stefan and Caroline sitting on the couch with their arms wrapped around each other, a fire crackling in the background, Lizzie sitting on the armchair.

Lizzie tucked her legs underneath her, and asked again, "So how did you first meet?"

"First day of school," Caroline replied, an amused smile on her lips as she recalled the girl she used to be, "I was instantly crushing on him." She chuckled, "He didn't even notice me. He even told me very seriously that me and him were never gonna happen."

"Dad!" Lizzie was shocked, her dad was so in love with her mom that it was ridiculous that there was a time when he wasn't, "How could you be so mean to mom?"

"I was an idiot." Stefan replied instantly, regret in his heart for ever saying that to the beautiful woman in his arms. She was the best thing that ever happened to him, the love of his life, his perfect wife, and the mother of his daughter. If he had never woke up and realised what had been in front of him the whole time he never would have the wonderful life he had now. He couldn't even imagine life without Caroline and Lizzie. They were his whole world.

"Don't think too bad of him, I was a very different person when I was human." Caroline rest her head on Stefan's shoulder, her hand stroking his muscles under his shirt, "Plus, he was already interested in Elena."

Months before Stefan and Elena officially met he had saved her from the crash that killed her parents, and he had practically stalked her to make sure she wasn't Katherine, and had fallen in love with her from afar. It wasn't healthy, and looking back he couldn't be sure what was his feelings and what was because of the doppelgänger pull the Travelers had put on Silas and Amara's shadows so that they would always find each other. But he learnt from it. Slowly he had recognized how messed up his relationships with Katherine and Elena really were, how if that was true love than he wanted no part of it. What he and Caroline had was so much better than what had come before; it wasn't true love, or fated doppelgängers, or even soulmates, it was real love.

"So what made you fall in love?" Lizzie asked, hanging on her parents every word, excited to find out how they became so in love.

"Your dad became my best friend. He helped me through my transition into a vampire, and he taught me how to control my bloodlust. Along the way he became the person I trusted and cared about most." Caroline smiled as she recalled their earlier moments, "I couldn't pinpoint the exact moment I fell in love, I think it was just a gradual thing, and I didn't know until I started to get jealous and when your dad died it hit me. I loved him, and I would do anything to bring him back."

Stefan took her hand in his, squeezing it in reassurance as they talked about that dark time in their life, "I watched her grieve over me, and it tore my heart out. All I wanted was to hold her, and take her pain away but I couldn't. I still didn't understand what I was feeling, even after Lexi all but told me. Then when I came back to life, and lost the two people I knew longest, I broke. I couldn't handle living my old life, when Damon wasn't there to live it with me, so I ran." His eyes slid to Caroline's, and the remorse for what he'd done still lingering within him after all these years, "The biggest mistake of my life. One of many as it would turn out."

Caroline raised her hand to cup his cheek, "But we got it together." She smiled, just a tiny curl of her lips, "Eventually."

Stefan huffed out a laugh, "Over a year after we should have."

Caroline bit her lip, and then asked, "If we had gotten together sooner, we never would have had Lizzie." She looked over at her miracle daughter and beamed before turning back to her husband, "I think she was more than worth the extra wait."

Stefan grinned, pulled her to him and kissed her with all the love in his heart. Lizzie was never meant to exist, vampires CANT have children, except for one awful night almost eighteen years ago that ended up giving them the most precious gift.

"How could you have me?" Lizzie had never asked before, she had never known that she was a miracle when she was still human, of course her parents had always let her know that they were vampires and would never grow old, but it wasn't until her own transition into a vampire that they told her that vampires can't have children. She had wanted to ask before, but she never quite got round to it.

"It happened almost eighteen years ago..." Caroline started, Stefan grabbing her hand to give her support as they relived a day long ago.

* * *

 **18 years ago...**

 **Salvatore boarding house**

Caroline's screams echoed through the whole house. The sound of her pain tore Stefan in two, his heart breaking at listening to her scream and being unable to do anything about it. He was locked in the cells. He banged against the door, "LET HER GO!"

As usual he was ignored.

"If you kill her, I will hunt you down and," Stefan slammed his fists against the door again and growled, "Rip. You. Apart."

A chuckle was heard, and Lily walked in front of his cell, "I would like to see you try." She stared at her youngest son through the bars of the cell, "I promised you devastation, did I not?"

"I will tear you apart!" Stefan hissed, grabbing onto the bars and glaring into the eyes of the woman he now hated with every fibre of his being, "If you kill her, I will kill every single freak in your so called family, in front of your eyes."

"Then I shall have one of my family force your brother to take the cure, and I will make it so you can never go near him without causing him pain." Lily tilted her head, a smirk on her lips, "Then you will be left utterly alone when he dies."

Stefan swallowed. His deepest fear was to be left alone, and to be without Caroline, to not be able to be near Damon without hurting him, to lose the two people he loved most in this world, would _destroy_ him. She was a monster.

"So I am correct." Lily nodded in satisfaction, "Caroline is the key to breaking you."

"Leave her alone, please." Stefan begged, his eyes tearful and his lips trembling, he would do anything to save Caroline from yet another torture, "Take me instead. Torture me, kill me, just don't hurt her."

Lily only laughed, and without a word she left.

Stefan banged on the door some more before he slid down in defeat. Tears poured silently from his eyes as he listened to them torture Caroline.

* * *

Hours later Stefan's cell opened, and they threw a bloodied and unconscious Caroline into the middle of the room before slamming the door closed.

Stefan crawled over to her, cradled her head on his lap, the tears falling anew as he surveyed her body. She was covered in blood, unhealed cuts across her arms and legs, stab wounds in her stomach, vervain burns on her wrists from where she was bound. She was a mess. He bit into his wrist, and held it over her mouth. He held his breath as he waited for her to start to suck, his heart pounding at the long wait, fear consuming him that they'd done something else to her. Something that she wouldn't wake from.

Caroline's lips moved against his skin, and she began to drink from him weakly. Her hand came up to hold his hand, the blood in her system finally starting the healing process.

Stefan breathed a sigh of relief, his hand stroking through her hair, a sob escaping him, "You're okay, Caroline. I'm right here. You're okay."

Caroline released his wrist, and just breathed for a moment, feeling the itch from her wounds healing. She didn't let of his hand, instead she tangled their fingers together, rest them against her chest, and stared up at his tear stained face. Her voice was hoarse from screaming, "Are you okay?"

Stefan sobbingly laughed, shaking his head, a teardrop falling from his eye to land on Caroline's cheek, "No." He stroked his fingers against her cheek, his eyes showing his misery, "My psycho mother is torturing the girl I love, I've never been more not okay than I am right now."

Caroline pushed herself into a sitting position, rest her head against Stefan's, tears shining in her eyes, "We'll get out of here, Stefan."

Stefan buried his hands in her hair, despair darkening his eyes, "How can you even say that?" His eyes searched hers, wondering how after all she'd been through over the last few days that she could even believe that she would be rescued, "She will _kill you_ , Caroline."

"I believe in our friends." Caroline had to, she had to have hope otherwise she would be lost, and the only thing keeping her sane was the fact that Stefan was not enduring the same torture as her, "I have faith that Bonnie and Damon, or even Matt, will find us." A tear slipped down her cheek, "I have to believe that."

"Why?" Stefan's voice was gravelly, his hope that Caroline would make it out alive dwindled each day that he heard her hellish screams.

Caroline held his face in her palms, tears falling from both of their eyes, sorrow in hers that it had to be this way, "Because I refuse to accept that our story ends before it ever even started. I will not die in this cell before you know how much I love you, Stefan Salvatore. We will be together forever, we'll never end."

"I love you so much." Stefan sobbed, pulling her to his lips, kissing her with desperation, his hands almost painfully tight in her hair. He didn't want them to start in the depths of despair, he wanted it to be perfect, and full of pure bright happiness. But his life had never worked out that way. And if either of them should die, he wanted to spend one last night showing the woman he would have waited forever for just how much he loved her.

Their mouths never parted as they slowly removed each others clothes, Stefan laying Caroline on the stone floor beneath them, and tenderly making love to her. Their hands entwined above her head, their quiet moans breathed into each others mouth, their bodies sliding together perfectly. They expressed their love for one another in a dark cell in the midst of their hell, and yet as they both reached completion moaning I love you, it somehow still felt perfect.

As they laid in each others arms, holding each other close, spreading kisses across whatever piece of skin they could find, basking in just being together, and for one moment forgetting about the horrors that laid behind that door.

Little did they know that they had created life that night. And the reason had been Stefan's ex experimenting on Caroline.

* * *

 **Present...**

"One of those creepy heretics you told me about put a spell on mom so that she would be able to procreate?" Lizzie asked in disbelief.

"I don't know if she actually meant to give me the gift of a child." Caroline answered, she had never wanted to ask, not wanting to be anywhere near the heretics ever again after what they did to her, "She was just trying out spells on me, she didn't even know what most of them did, and one of them somehow made it possible." She chuckled, remembering the pure shock she was in when she found out, "Not that I was even aware that I was pregnant until I was something like four months gone."

"I was terrified that something was wrong with her." Stefan admitted, stroking his fingers along the skin on her shoulder, "She kept throwing up every morning, she could barely keep blood down, and started to eat human food excessively." He pressed a kiss to her temple, breathing her in, "I thought that it was something the heretics had done to her when we were captive. I thought I was losing her."

* * *

 **18 years ago...**

Caroline's eyes popped open, and she raced from the bed she shared with Stefan in her house to the toilet, where she emptied her stomach contents. Blood coated the white porcelain, the red standing out starkly, looking like a crime scene. She rest her head against the rim, whimpering as her stomach rolled, no more inside her to come back up. It had been almost four months since she was tortured, and for the last two months she had woke up every morning to throw up. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she was starting to become concerned.

Stefan knelt down behind Caroline, his hand stroking along her back, his face pinched with concern. This wasn't normal, vampires don't get sick, and especially not everyday for months. He was terrified that she was dying, that instead of his mother killing her in front of him, she had decided to do something that would take months to take her from him.

Caroline felt her stomach settle, though she felt something like butterflies in her stomach, afraid that it meant that she was going to puke again she waited. A few moments of nothing later she thought it was over. She wiped the seat with paper, and flushed. She walked to the sink, washed her face, and cleaned her teeth. She closed her eyes, and just breathed like Stefan had once shown her. Something was wrong with her, she couldn't ignore it any longer.

"There is something wrong with you, Caroline." Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his head on her shoulder he met her eyes in the mirror, both of them showing concern, "I know you want to ignore it, but please, for me, ask Bonnie to look over you." He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her beautiful scent that was mixed with the scent of blood, fear in his voice as he stated passionately, "I can't lose you."

Caroline covered his arms with hers, leaning back into his embrace, she agreed in a quiet voice, "Okay."

* * *

"No. It's not possible! It can't be!" Caroline stumbled away from Bonnie, her face covered in tears as she walked backwards, terror overwhelming her, "You're wrong. It's not... I'm not... I can't be!"

"Caroline..." Bonnie tried to approach Caroline, to calm her down, but before she could even get a few steps closer to her, she turned and bolted out of Bonnie's apartment.

Bonnie stared sadly at the spot where Caroline once was. She hadn't made a mistake, it was not possible, it _shouldn't_ be possible, but it was. Caroline and Stefan's lives were about to completely change.

She grabbed her phone and called Stefan, "Stefan, it's Bonnie. I know what's wrong with her and she's freaking out. You need to find Caroline."

"I'll find her." Was Stefan's response before he hung up.

Bonnie was still in shock, and she could only imagine what Caroline was going through. But a part of her was filled with happiness for her best friend, this miracle could not happen to a more deserving person.

* * *

Stefan had searched the whole of Mystic Falls for Caroline with no luck, so he took a chance and headed toward the cemetery. He was terrified of what Bonnie had discovered, knowing that Caroline was freaking out made him believe that it was the worst news, that she was dying and he was going to lose her. If that were true he would torture those heretics until they fixed her. He wouldn't live eternity without Caroline, not after spending four months living in heaven with her. She was everything to him, his entire world, and he would not accept that she would be taken from him.

He got out if the car, and hurried over to the grave where he hoped his love was. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her blonde hair, kneeling next to her mom's headstone, her shoulders shaking as she cried. It tore his heart apart to hear her sobs, swallowing back his own tears he whispered her name, "Caroline?"

Caroline only cried harder as she heard Stefan's voice, her shaking fingers touching the picture of her mom.

Stefan vamped to her side, kneeling behind her, her arms going around her waist, his tears soaking into her hair as his voice broke, "Whatever is wrong with you we'll fix it. I can't lose you, Caroline." He rocked her in his hold, his voice a whispered plea, "Please, talk to me. Please, Caroline."

Caroline shook her head, looking down at where Stefan's hands lay across her no longer empty stomach, "You can't fix this."

Stefan tightened his arms around her, "I can. I will. I'll do anything to save you."

"I don't need saving." Caroline's voice was barely a whisper, finally coming out of her shock, and realising the truth.

Stefan pulled her up, and turned her to face him, his hands firm on her arms as he begged, "Just tell me!"

Caroline closed her eyes, scared to look in Stefan's eyes when he learnt the truth. She was terrified to see his reaction, "Listen,"

Stefan frowned, "Listen to what?"

Caroline swallowed, "Just close your eyes and listen. Please."

Stefan did what she asked. He closed his eyes, and opened up his senses. He could hear the rustle of the leaves, the engine of a nearby car, Caroline's too fast racing heart. He frowned and listened harder, no not Caroline's heart, hers was thudding heavily, but there was a quicker heart racing along with hers. It was so fast. His eyes popped open as he released a shuddering breath, his eyes falling to her stomach. Her slightly rounded stomach, barely even noticeable if you weren't looking. His voice was soft with awe, "Caroline... are you...?"

"I'm pregnant..." Caroline cautiously opened her eyes, staring at some point on his chest, still unable to look at his face, "I don't know how, or why, but Bonnie confirmed it. I'm pregnant."

Stefan hooked his fingers under her chin, and raised her scared eyes to his, "We're... we're having a baby?" His eyes were full of tears, the happy kind this time, and a brilliant grin covered his face, "You are pregnant with our child?"

Caroline could only nod, some of her fear leaving her at the awed happiness on his face.

Stefan pulled her to his lips, kissing her reverently, love for her and now their child filling his being. He never thought this would ever happen for him, he was a vampire, they couldn't have kids, and now to find out he was gifted this miracle with Caroline. He was insanely happy, and if he didn't know that she would say no, he would drop to his knees and ask her to be his wife right this moment. He was having a baby with the girl of his dreams.

Caroline had to ask, so she pulled back, her eyes searching his, "So... you're happy?"

"Caroline..." Stefan laughed, his hand dropping to rest against her stomach which protected their little miracle, "I've never felt so happy." He smiled lovingly at her, nuzzling his nose against her, "I love you so much."

Caroline finally allowed herself to let the happiness fill her. Her eyes filled again, this time with pure happiness, a beaming grin on her face as she covered his hand on her stomach, "We're having a baby!"

* * *

 **Five months later...**

"You can do it, Caroline." Stefan cooed into Caroline's ear as he held her hand. She was in labour and had been for the past six hours, Bonnie was helping the nurse that Damon had compelled into helping. They were having a home birth, as they couldn't risk her having the baby in a hospital, she was a vampire, and it was possible that once the baby was out she would begin healing immediately.

"Just a few more pushes, Care." Bonnie encouraged, tears in her eyes as she saw the baby's head crowning, the miracle before her eyes taking her breath away.

Caroline squeezed Stefan's hand as she gritted her teeth and pushed. The pain was horrible, she felt like she was ripping apart, but after being tortured several times she could handle it, she knew it would be worth it when she met her son or daughter for the first time. She and Stefan wanted it to be a surprise, unusual for a control freak like her, but she wanted their only child to be a surprise.

Stefan rest his head against Caroline's temple, kissing her sweat slicked skin, waiting for that beautiful sound of his child's first cry. He didn't have long to wait. A few more pushes from Caroline, and a loud wail filled Caroline's living room. His breath caught, amazed at the sound of the life he had created with Caroline.

Bonnie wrapped the baby in a blanket after cutting the cord. She grinned at the new parents, her voice wavering with excitement, tears of joy in her eyes, "Would you like to meet your daughter?"

Caroline nodded in tears, a grin on her face as she took her daughter from Bonnie. She cradled her tenderly, staring down at her beautiful face, and counting each of her tiny fingers and toes, "Hey, I'm your mommy."

Stefan gazed in awe at his daughter, reaching his shaking fingers to touch her tiny hand. Tears spilled down his cheek, as her little fingers gripped him, "Hey, I'm your daddy." He turned to Caroline and kissed her softly, "I love you, Caroline."

"I love you too, Stefan." Caroline smiled at him before her eyes returned to the miracle in her arms. She was a mom, she was still in shock at that. She wished her own mom could still be alive to witness the birth of her grandchild, but wherever she was, heaven or peace, she knew she was looking down at her with pride.

"Does she have a name?" Bonnie asked, bouncing with excitement at her beautiful niece.

"No naming until her favourite uncle comes in!" Damon shouted from the other room, he didn't want to be there for the actual birth, but he was dying to meet his new niece.

"Come in, brother." Stefan called out, the smile not leaving his lips, and his eyes not straying from his daughter.

Damon walked into the room, relieved that Caroline was fully clothed. He walked over to stand beside his brother, and he gazed down at the newborn. His voice was awed, "She's beautiful."

Stefan kissed Caroline's cheek, "Just like her mom."

Caroline smiled at Stefan's words, she couldn't look away from her daughter. She was awed, and amazed, and slightly terrified that this beautiful life was hers and Stefan's. They had made something so perfect, and special, and she would love and protect her everyday of her life.

Damon put his hand on Stefan's shoulder, bent over and whispered in his ear, "You did well, little brother."

Stefan swallowed down the lump in his throat, and smiled gratefully at his brother.

"Well come on!" Bonnie was excited and happy, "Don't keep us in suspense. What is my beautiful niece's name?"

Caroline and Stefan shared a loving look. They had picked out names months ago, either for a boy or a girl, and now was time to share what they picked.

"Damon, Bonnie, I would like you to meet..." Stefan smiled down at his beautiful little girl, and announced her name with pride, "Lizzie Salvatore."

Damon smiled softly, a pang in his chest for his lost best friend, his voice was knowing, "She would have loved that."

Caroline smiled, a tear coursing down her cheek, "I love you, Lizzie."

Stefan wrapped his arm around Caroline, and gazed at his new family with love. He had finally got everything he'd ever wanted. He kissed her with love, "I love you both so much."

* * *

 **Present...**

"And I've never looked back since." Caroline finished her story, "You were the greatest gift I could ever receive, and I have never been so happy."

Lizzie smiled at her mom, no matter if they had disagreements she always knew how much her mom loved her. Her dad didn't get as angry as her mom did, he was more likely to be disappointed in her but she still knew that he loved her. She would never doubt that.

"You made our lives complete." Stefan smiled at his daughter, "I can't imagine my life without you or your mom." He tightened his hold on Caroline pulling her closer to him, "Which is probably why I'm so clingy with your mom. I've almost lost her countless times, and since having you my life has never been so perfect, so I am scared of losing that."

Lizzie walked over to her mom and dad, and pulled them into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry what you went through that resulted in me. But I couldn't ask for two better parents. I love you both so much." She kissed both of their cheeks, and to lighten the mood she winked at them, "And I will for eternity."

"I love you too, sweetheart, with all my heart." Caroline returned Lizzie's feelings, she had always made sure to let her daughter know just how much she was loved.

"I love you too, Lizzie." Stefan kissed her cheek, smiled at her, and then said in a stern voice, "Now off to bed."

Lizzie laughed, "Yes dad." She made her way out of the living room to go to bed.

Caroline's smile was serene, "We've done good with her."

"She's perfect." Stefan kissed Caroline tenderly, his thumb stroking against her soft cheek, "Just like her mother."

Caroline pulled Stefan back to her lips, her arms curling around his neck, and sunk back into the cushions with the perfect weight of her husband on top of her.

THE END

AN – I hope you enjoyed it! Not 100% what the prompt asked, but I like it.


End file.
